b 1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for welding tubular components of thermoplastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a method known from German reference 2,212,055, the ends of tubular components of thermoplastic material are heated by means of an electrically heatable heating reflector and the components which are braced in the device according to this reference are pressed with the ends thereof against each other after the heating reflector has been swung away, so that butt welding is created. This method has the disadvantage that a welding bead is formed particularly at the outer circumference and also at the inner circumference of the tubular components. This welding bead reduces the passage area through the tubular components and increases the flow resistance.
Since the heating reflector comes into direct contact with the tubular components, the heating reflector can be easily contaminated when the material of the components is melted, so that a problem-free welding is only possible if the heating reflector is frequently cleaned.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a method of the above-described type in which the formation of a welding bead at the inner circumference of the tubular components at the welded connection is avoided and a secure welded connection is ensured which is to be as smooth as possible at the outer cicumference of the tubular components. The apparatus required for carrying out this method is to be of simple construction and should be usable without requiring substantial maintenance even at the construction site with the tubular components already put in place.